


Bracelet

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Developing Relationship, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint swallowed, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Bucky wanted to date him, even got him a bracelet like they did in back in his day. He couldn't take it.





	Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroth/gifts).

> Created for Katshrev, who won at the [Charity Hawktion](https://charityhawktion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful [TheShorty](https://theshortywrites.tumblr.com/), thank you so much again

The first time it happened, Clint hadn‘t thought much of it. It wasn‘t the first time he got itchy, wasn‘t the first time he felt his mind try to go into subspace without a Dom, or without even doing anything, because it had been too long. It wasn‘t the first time that Clint had fought it, and therefore avoided the Doms who lived in the tower.

Even Steve wasn‘t hurt by it, not anymore at least, which told Clint more about the fuck up he was than the ability of the others to stop offering to put him under, if only to give him a few hours of peace.

He couldn‘t do it. It wasn‘t that he didn‘t trust Steve or Bruce or, heck, even Tony. He had trusted Natasha before, but she had no orientation at all so it was just… annoying for her. And he could‘ve gone to one of the Doms S.H.I.E.L.D. provided, sure. But then… no. Just no.

So technically, it wasn‘t his fault that Bucky didn‘t know the rules around here. Didn‘t know that Clint should be left alone when he got like this.No one explained it to him. Sure, a small voice in his head told Clint that it was his duty to explain his situation to Bucky, to explain that he was too stupid to keep a permanent Dom and refused to see professionals, but then… he hadn‘t explained to the others. They just… figured it out. 

Also, he really didn't want to see the pity in Bucky‘s eyes.

Clint was still kind of shocked when he almost tripped over a tray with different foods on it as he came out of his room , with no one else in sight. And it wasn‘t just any food, there was coffee in a small thermos mug (according to the label at least), and pancakes and a bit fruit, and even a small sandwich with tomatoes and mozzarella on full-grain toast. It was even slightly toasted!

And a piece of paper.

Clint looked around again, but when he didn‘t find anyone, he took the tray and went back to his room, delighted to find out he could eat and drink anything on the tray with just one hand. Everything was bite-sized! He hesitated and looked down at the cuffs he wore on his wrists on days like this, to ground him and keep him from driving himself crazy. He reattached one back to the bed and fished for the letter.

_I thought you might appreciate it. Important to eat something when going down, at least they taught us that. Try to eat a bit if you feel up to it._

_-B _

Nothing more. No demand to… look for someone. No offer to help Clint go into subspace and be down for a few hours (and Clint was sure it was from Bucky because the only other "B" was Bruce and Clint was pretty sure that even _other_ doctors couldn't read Bruce's handwriting). Just… caring. Clint swallowed and pushed down his instinct to go to the Dom that gave him nice things even though he didn‘t need to, and instead pulled the weighted blanket over himself again before reaching for the first piece of fruit.

He didn‘t go into subspace but he felt himself calming down. His brain could pretend he followed an order while Clint could pretend that Bucky cared.

~*~*~

The second time was a bit more obvious but Clint was still sure it was an accident, no matter what Natasha said.

After all, Bucky couldn‘t have acted any different, really. Maybe be a bit nicer.

They had been on a press conference, Bucky with them for the first time, when a reporter asked Bucky how he felt about having subs on the team. And Clint could have sworn he heard Steve growling while Sam just looked… resigned. He probably already knew these kinds of questions from the military. There weren‘t many subs in it, after all.

„Uhm… what?“, Bucky asked, because he obviously didn‘t expect that question.

„As you probably know, your teammates Sam Wilson and Clint Barton are subs. Both still have important roles on your team, especially regarding combat. Something that was still forbidden back in your time. How do you feel about that?“

Bucky just… looked at the reporter as if he wanted to shoot him. Clint had known stronger man who would’ve pissed themselves if they would have found themselves ever at the receiving end of one of those looks.

„A lot of my handlers in Hydra were subs.“

„That doesn‘t answer the question, Mr. Barnes.“

„No. But it shows what a degenerate you are, that a Nazi organization was a lot more open and willing to break the outdated thinking patterns about these things than you are.“

The entire room fell silent. Except for Sam, who snorted. But that didn‘t matter--was barely audible--because Tony almost fell from his chair laughing. And if Bucky looked at Clint as if to make sure he didn‘t do anything wrong, then it was just a teammate making sure he didn‘t overstep a line.

It still hurt a bit when Natasha hit him when he told her that.

~*~*~

Clint realized something was off when they had a movie night and he sat on the ground rather than on the sofa. It was the subbiest thing he would do in such a public place. Not kneeling, mind you, but sitting on the ground felt… nice. He was rarely alone on the floor because there was just not enough space on the sofas for everyone - something he was sure that Tony knew but Clint was also sure that no one had complained about the lack of seating spaces. But then Bucky sat down behind him and started to pet his hair and it just felt so damn nice and maybe he could just lean a bit closer, let himself float a bit without going under.

Abruptly, the hand in his hair was gone, just like Bucky‘s presence behind him.Bucky had stood and walked out of the room, muttering something about not being ready for so many people.

Clint felt cold. Something in his chest just… dropped. He hated it. He missed the hand in his hair, touching and petting him and that was when Clint knew he was in trouble.

~*~*~

The next day Clint begged Fury for a mission and got one on the other side of the world. It was neither a long nor difficult one, and it only lasted three days, but Clint was happy about it. It gave the sub-part of his brain a chance to realize that Bucky simply missed having a sub--any sub--to pet, that Bucky wasn‘t interested in Clint himself. And after the second day, it got a bit better. He felt a bit itchy when he got back to the tower, sure, but it was just the usual itchiness again, the one that told him it had been too long. The one he would ignore by hiding in his room again.

He didn‘t expect Bucky to wait for him in front of the elevator, looking nervously between him and the floor.

„Uhm… hi?“ he asked. Bucky flinched.

„Hi. I… did the mission go well?“ Bucky responded, somehow making the question turn into a statement. Clint raised an eyebrow before pressing the elevator button.

„Yes? Thank you?“, Clint answered, dumbfounded, unsure what Bucky would want from him.

„Okay, if I overstep, please tell me. I don‘t know how this works here and I haven‘t seen them around so I don‘t even know if they‘re still a thing..“, Bucky said and then got something out of his pocket before presenting it to Clint.

It was a bracelet. Nothing special, black leather with a purple clasp that could be locked. Old-fashioned, sure.

„I‘d like to step out with you. Get to know you better. I… you don‘t have to lock it or anything, I know that times have changed and subs are seeing as many people as they want to.“

Clint swallowed, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Bucky wanted to date him, even got him a bracelet like they did in back in his day. One of his foster moms had explained about them. Had told him that when the sub would put a small lock on it and give the Dom the key, it meant something serious. And no matter what, the band showed everyone that this sub was fancied by someone, even today.

He couldn‘t take it. 

He would ruin Bucky; he was needy and not really old-fashioned, and he couldn‘t follow orders properly because he was a disaster and sometimes straight-up forgot them, and he couldn‘t endure pain, and Bucky had been raised in the 20s and 30s so he was probably very old-fashioned and didn‘t need a needy sub who couldn‘t do anything right.

„I… no. Would love to, but… wouldn‘t work. Can‘t be what you need,” Clint murmured and was thankful when the elevator opened before Bucky could answer. Clint swallowed and pressed the doors shut, still catching a look on Bucky‘s disappointed face when he put the bracelet back into his pocket.

~*~*~

Dinner that evening had been awkward. Just like breakfast the day after he turned down Bucky’s offer or when they met on the range. All their interactions had turned awkward. Bucky had even asked one day if he could maybe talk with Clint, but Clint just… avoided it until Bucky got the hint and stayed away from him.

So when he needed to lock himself up in his room -again- because his brain didn‘t get the hint that there was no Dom around to bring him _up_, he didn‘t think that Bucky would bring him food. But there it was that evening, a small bowl of stew and orange juice and fruit and even a chocolate bar. And another letter.

_Some subs like sugar when they‘re down. I don‘t know if you are one of them, but just in case. The stew doesn‘t have onions in it._

_-B _

Nothing more. Clint swallowed and took the tray inside his room, ignoring the aching pain in his chest. Only Bruce and Natasha knew that he didn‘t like onions. He ate them, sure. Wasting food wasn‘t his thing. But no one else ever bothered to notice that he disliked them. Well, no one else who‘s still alive, at least.

Clint savored each bite of the chocolate bar and decided he would tell Bucky why it was a stupid idea to fancy him. Bucky was smart. He would see reason.

~*~*~

He waited the whole night by the door, itching to kneel. He didn‘t. He stayed on the plush chair that usually just served as a clothes rack. Even though he had his thick hoodie, he began to shake from the cold. His brain realized that no one would put him under properly or would get him up again, and started to drop.

When he finally heard footsteps, it was seven a.m. and Clint was starting to nod off. Bucky had timed it good. Usually, Clint would be asleep at this time, whether he was in subspace or not.

So, he understood why Bucky almost dropped the tray when Clint opened the door, dead on his feet.

„Uhm… listen, it‘s not… I‘m not trying to coerce you into stepping out, I swear, you made clear that you don‘t want to, but I was taught to make sure that a sub is at least provided for, that‘s all I‘m doing, I swear.“ Bucky rushed to explain without taking a breath of air, looking at Clint as if Bucky was the deer and Clint was the car.

Clint sighed and stepped to the side.

„Come in. We can talk. If you still want to.“

Clint was fascinated by how fast Bucky could move with the tray still in his hand. He waited until Bucky sat down on a chair, set the tray on a small table before opening his mouth – just to close it again.

„Okay. I‘m bad with talking. So if you want to know something, maybe wait until I‘m finished so I don’t lose track.“ Clint finally managed to blurt out as he sat down on the bed, ignoring his body and brain screaming at him to kneel down, to ask Bucky for permission to lay his head against his thigh.

Bucky nodded, and that helped.

„I‘m bad at following orders. Most times I forget them, other times I don‘t remember until it‘s too late. I‘m not big on pain but at the same time, I can‘t get punished with… with love withdrawal or touch starvation because I‘m needy. I need to be touched because otherwise my brain just goes to a really bad place very fast. The… the last Dom was Coulson. Before that, Swordsman. Not even Trick Shot ever touched me like that. I need discipline, almost a constant reminder about rules, someone who reminds me of my place without being cruel. Without… forbidding my job or refusing to sign any necessary forms.”, Clint rushed out and took a deep breath while he just stared straight ahead. He couldn’t look at Bucky right now. He didn’t want to see the mix of pity and disgust he already knew so well. Sometimes, if he was particular lucky, only confusion, but he probably wouldn’t be that lucky. 

“I would love to go on a date with you. But I‘m not old-fashioned. I won‘t give up my job, I forget orders and on some days I can‘t even get out of bed. Pain and humiliation don‘t work for me because I‘m trained to withstand torture and my brain just goes to bad places really fast. I don‘t even know basic protocols because there was no one to teach me. I only know about the bracelets because one of my foster moms was older and wore one locked up because her Dom never came back from the war.“

Clint took a deep breath and forced himself to look up, to look Bucky in the eyes. He couldn‘t read the look Bucky threw him, but it didn‘t matter anyway.

„I would be the worst choice as a sub, no matter what time you’re in. I know what Doms expect even today. The only reason S.H.I.E.L.D took me in was that I was too fucking useful. So, do yourself a favor and stop. I managed before; I won‘t die. Look for someone who can give you what you want without freaking out.“

He looked down again, feeling his eyes drop. Not sleeping wasn‘t a problem, he was a spy. But while he was in and out of space and dropping? Yeah, no chance. But at least Bucky would go now that he knew what a fuck-up Clint was and then he could sleep.

„That‘s… all?“

_Hu?_

Clint blinked a few times and just looked at Bucky. His brain was too tired to answer. Bucky looked away, sheepish.

„I… Listen, eat a bit, get sleep, okay? Just… it‘s not what I expected. None of those are deal breakers for me. If… if that‘s okay. I can live with that.“

Bucky stood up then disappeared, leaving Clint sitting on his bed feeling more confused than ever. He started to eat whatever was on the tray Bucky left behind. He didn‘t taste it but his brain calmed down a bit. 

He didn‘t even pretend that he wasn‘t following an order.

~*~*~

Three days later Bucky asked again if Clint would go on a date. And Clint could _see_ Bucky play with the bracelet in his jeans pocket. But he didn‘t take it out, and even though Clint was glad that Bucky remembered that he wasn‘t old fashioned, he was also kind of disappointed.

He said yes to the date.

~*~*~

It took them three weeks before Bucky finally fumbled the bracelet out of his pocket and held it up to Clint.

Clint just looked at it.

„We can talk about it first, what we expect from each other.“ Bucky offered as he put the bracelet down on the restaurant table between them.

Hu. Negotiation. He did that with Coulson, once. A long time ago. Never before, never again. He wasn‘t good at it.

„Well, then... start.“ Clint said, not caring that the sub usually goes first. And at least until now, Bucky didn‘t seem to care about those rules, so why should he start?

„I don‘t need a stay-at-home sub. Sure, I like to have them do things for me, love it when they wash me. I like it when my sub serves me, but I don‘t want a doormat. I like making my sub happy, make them comfortable. That sometimes means getting them out of their head and sometimes it means being an asshole to them, but I never, ever cross any boundaries that are given to me intentionally. But it happens sometimes, unintentionally, that‘s why my sub has safewords, both verbal and nonverbal. Won‘t guarantee that I won‘t fuck up, but at least that way I can stop as soon the sub realizes.”

Clint was impressed that Bucky didn’t even looked embarrassed or like it was something special. As if it was normal that a Dom would give their sub an apology in advance. 

“My subs have rules, but they depend on the situation. I punish subs mostly without pain because I like the psychological aspect of punishment more than the physical. If you say love withdrawal and touch starvation are no-goes, they stay no-goes and aren‘t used for punishment. I‘ll probably use pain when you break an important rule or misbehave in ways that are beyond a bit of rebellion. I won’t be treated like someone off the street; I want to be treated like your Dom, with the respect that comes with that title.. Doesn‘t mean I want to lose the way we just have fun. I like to be greeted in a more traditional manner, though, at home and outside of it.“

Clint thought about it. Those were reasonable things. No pain was good. Rules were good. Punishment without too much pain was good. Not giving up his job was very good. Getting his limits respected was good. Bucky sounded… reasonable. Everything he said sounded reasonable, even the traditional greeting. At least at home that was always something Clint had liked, getting down on his knees and pressing a kiss to each of his Dom‘s shoes, staying down until Coulson had allowed him to come up again.

„Never did a hand kiss in public. Don‘t know… I can work on it. But it will be difficult.“

Bucky looked at him a few seconds before he nodded.

„I can work with that. Like I said, I know that a lot of things aren‘t the same anymore. In my days, no one would have looked twice and here it‘s… rare, I think. Do I need to know anything important, something that doesn’t have to do with limits?“

„I have issues with going under. I had a few bad drops with Doms and I can‘t prevent them. I drop quite often. Not always, or even half the time. But more than average. I don‘t even know what brings it on. They just happen.“

There. That was it. The deal-breaker. Most people ran away from it. He wouldn‘t even take it the wrong way. A dropping sub was always difficult, but at least on most days people _knew_ what had caused it. A drop you couldn‘t prevent, where you didn‘t know what would trigger it, and on top of that, on a regular basis? 

Clint knew that that was quite a lot.

„I will need to know afterward if it was something I caused, but otherwise that‘s fine for me. Anything… to make it easier? When you drop or while you’re down?“

Clint let out a relieved breath he didn‘t know he was holding.

„No. Just… most times I need to be near someone. If not, you‘ll know; I try to hide in the farthest corner I can find when those drops happen, but most of the time, just being near someone is enough. And being warm would also be nice but that‘s not a must.“

„Can I touch you? When you‘re dropping?“

Clint let out another breath of air.

„Yes, please.“

Bucky hesitated before he looked at the bracelet again. Without a word Clint took it and put it on his left hand, noting how Bucky‘s eyes widened.

„Dominant hand, right? Or… do you want it on the right one?“, Clint asked and smiled a bit when Bucky looked at him as if he’d just hung the moon.

„That‘s… that‘s perfect, doll.“

~*~*~

Of course, it wasn‘t easy. The first time Clint forgot to greet Bucky at the door on his knees, it wasn‘t even a big deal for him because he had started to cook something he had found in an old recipe book and he _just forgot the time_. Bucky still had put him in the corner for as long as it took to finish making the meal.

He still had problems giving Bucky a hand kiss in public or when they were in the tower and, true to his words, Bucky was patient and only chided him for it.

He forgot he wasn‘t allowed in public when they had the day off without telling Bucky (not asking permission after Clint had his first breakdown, only telling and that was fine).

It still worked. Kind of. Sure, Clint was on his knees more than he was used to. He had to kneel in the corner way more than he ever expected. 

But it worked.

They went out together, compromising that Bucky chose the restaurant and ordered for Clint but Clint would pay for himself when he wanted to. Bucky never suggested a kneeling pillow and hand-feeding like most traditional couples did when they were in public, and Clint didn‘t insult other people when they looked at him like he’d grown a second head when he insisted to the waiter that he would pay for himself, thank you very much.

„You… would you let me do that when it‘s just us?“ Bucky asked one day while pretending to look at the card, but actually looking at a middle-aged couple where the Dom fed her kneeling sub some bite-sized pieces of a sandwich.

Clint felt himself freezing up, trying to push down the memories of Swordsman, of having to beg for food to be fed to him.

„Maybe.“ he decided to say, because it was Bucky and Bucky wouldn‘t make him beg when he knew Clint was hungry, would he?

„Is that a limit?“ Bucky’s voice was soft, putting the card aside. Clint swallowed and shook his head before nodding and then shrugging.

„I… don‘t know. When… a prior Dom didn‘t let me feed myself when I was hungry.“, he said, keeping everything as vague as possible. Bucky still looked as if he couldn‘t decide who to murder and who kicked his puppy.

„I‘m sorry. We don‘t need to do that.“ he said but Clint shook his head.

„Would… would you make me beg for food when I‘m hungry?“ Clint asked, voice small, refusing to look up.

„No. I like it when my subs ask me to feed them. I like it when they thank me when they‘re finished. I don‘t make someone beg for food.“

Clint nodded and played with the flower on the table, careful not to knock the vase over.

„We could try someday. Not this week, though. I‘m getting itchy and… just not this week.“

Bucky studied him now, clearly being alerted.

„You didn‘t say that you needed to go down. When do you need it?“

And yeah, that was the problem, wasn‘t it? Clint started to fidget in his seat, looking at the table again.

„Doesn‘t matter, Buck. I‘ll do it alone.“

Clint was certain he heard something rip. Probably the tablecloth.

_“What?“_

„I said I‘ll do it alone, just like the last times.“ he answered and looked up, followed immediately by wishing he wouldn‘t have. Bucky looked as if _Clint_ had just kicked his puppy.

„Oh. Okay. I mean… I‘m here. If you want.“ Bucky said.

Clint sighed and nodded. Bucky meant well. 

They both knew he wouldn‘t take Bucky up on the offer.

Still, dinner was awkward like hell.

~*~*~

Clint refused to acknowledge that this was his hardest drop since Coulson died.

He also refused to acknowledge that the food Bucky brought him helped more than it should.

~*~*~

Still, everything was fine. That made Clint wary. He didn‘t trust it.

Everything was nice. Bucky didn‘t punish Clint as often as in the beginning because Clint remembered most rules and rituals now, remembered what Bucky liked and what he didn't.

And when they hit their six-month mark? Clint was fascinated. He wanted to do something nice for Bucky, wanted to show him how happy he was that Bucky decided to stick around.

So of course,the front door suddenly opened while Clint was still in the bathroom, preparing the bathtub for Bucky with the fir oil Bucky loved so much because it didn‘t smell fake. Clint flinched when he heard the door shut loudly, and the bottle with the oil fell and spilled everywhere. And with Clint’s abundance of luck, t was, of course, a stupid glass bottle, breaking in thousands of pieces.

„Clint?“

Clint whimpered and got down on his knees, tried to collect the bigger shards with his hands but let them fall when the bathroom door opened, spreading his legs and hastily bending down until his forehead almost touched the ground, hands behind his back. Bucky would surely punish him for being too stupid to hear the door, for ruining the day, for forgetting his ritual again. He hissed when he felt a shard scratching alongside his knee, another one slowly penetrating his leg, but he wouldn‘t stand up, couldn‘t. Bucky first needed to punish him and it wouldn‘t be an issue, anyway, were just a few shards, Clint had worse.

Suddenly, he got lifted off and he flinched violently, falling down because Bucky obviously hadn‘t expected that and Clint took his opportunity to scramble away, not caring the shards pushing into his hands until he finally hit the wall with his back, putting his head down, trying to protect it with his arms.

He knew it was futile. Bucky could break every single bone in his body without breaking a sweat. But maybe Bucky would show some mercy, wouldn‘t damage him too hard. Maybe Bucky would make sure that Clint could still tidy up the mess he made. Something wet reached him and he could feel the first tears running down his cheek, felt the first sobs. He had forgotten to turn off the water and now everything would be flooded and it was his fault and now Bucky would punish him and take away the bracelet because no one wanted to have such a bad sub, a sub that couldn‘t be corrected, no matter…

A soft hand touched his hair and he flinched, hitting his head against the tiles. No sound. The water had been turned off.

„Doll? Please tell me what to do. I‘ll go, I‘ll do whatever you want, just don‘t hurt yourself more than you already have.“

Bucky. And he didn‘t sound angry. He sounded… desperate? Only then Clint felt the pain in his hands. He looked at them, confused, seeing how deep some of the shards were pushed into his hand. He felt his head getting heavy.

„Aw, shards, no.“ he whispered but was careful not to touch anything. He didn‘t know if it had been an order not to hurt himself anymore and he wanted to be good for Bucky, one last time.

„May I remove them? I‘ll be careful, I promise, but if you want to I can get you to medical Or even just get you a first aid kit.“ Bucky asked, still whispering and Clint… couldn‘t help himself. He just wanted to be touched one last time by Bucky, even if it would hurt.

„No medical.“

„Okay, doll. Come, let‘s go to the bedroom. Just be careful about the shards, yeah?“

Clint went after Bucky, feeling numb and silly. It had been nothing. He just forgot the time, nothing major. And still, he freaked out and dropped the bottle and now Bucky saw what kind of wreck he truly was.

Clint sat down and Bucky pulled over a chair to sit in front of the bed, suddenly having a first aid kit in hand. Clint didn‘t ask, didn’t really have to. Bucky insisted on keeping them everywhere, just in case.

„Was that a drop for you? Or something else?“, Bucky asked while he started getting out the shards with the tweezers. Clint hissed but stayed still.

„A drop.“

„Mhm. I‘m sorry that I didn‘t let you ride it out as you asked me to. It just looked like a flashback. It won‘t happen again, I‘ll stay away next time. Was it something I did?“

Clint‘s brain just emptied itself.

„Next time?“

Bucky froze and then looked up, frowning.

„Yeah. Next time. You said drops are something that you are used to, that you get them quite often. Or do I remember our conversation at the restaurant incorrectly?“

„No. I just… you saw… I didn‘t though…“, Clint stuttered and then closed his mouth. There was nothing intelligent coming out, anyway. Bucky‘s frown deepened but then he looked back down on Clint‘s hands, removing the last few shards.

„I knew what I was getting into, Clint. I‘m not going to back out because you had a drop _you warned me about_. You get your punishment for forgetting to greet me, sure, but… I won‘t leave just because you dropped. What kind of Dom do you think I am?“

Clint stayed silent but the tears were running down his cheeks again. There wasn’t a good answer. Bucky sighed and started to bandage Clint‘s hands.

„What were you doing, anyway? The bath smelled like the woods?“

„I… today we’ve been dating for six months.“, Clint murmured, watching the bandages wrap around his left hand and then getting fixed into place. Bucky even pressed a small kiss on his hand before starting on the right hand.

„You said that you liked it when your subs serviced you. Washed you. I… I wanted to try that but obviously forgot the time and ruined it.“

„That was still a very sweet thing of you, doll.“ Bucky said and smiled at Clint as if he had done something wonderful.

„I ruined it, Buck.“

„No. You dropped. Happens. How about this? I‘ll make a burrito out of you, clean up the bathroom and order pizza?“

„I… I can clean up.“ Clint offered, whimpered when Bucky pressed a kiss to his right hand, even though it didn’t hurt.

„I know you can. But I want to do something nice for my sub. My plan was simple, just spoiling you today. It may be a bit different than I imagined but that won’t stop me.“

Clint swallowed and nodded, letting himself be wrapped in the thick blanket. Bucky got extra for Clint to prevent him from getting cold before going to clean up the bathroom.

Clint didn‘t know how he got so lucky but he really wanted to keep it.

~*~*~

Nervously, Clint waited on his knees by the door. It was _almost_ just like any other day, because he knew that Bucky was almost home (he now send Clint a short text when he was on his way with how long it should take for him to get there, after the fiasco in the bathroom), except that he waited in his only good jeans and a shirt that he knew made him look good.

When the door finally opened, Clint inched forward a bit, keeping his eyes lowered, waiting until Bucky stopped in front of him to bend down and kiss the top of the combat shoes Bucky was wearing before placing his forehead right between them.

„You look nice, doll.“ Bucky complimented him and Clint shuddered.

„Thank you. Wanted… I start to feel itchy.“ he blurted out and bit his tongue. That wasn‘t what he had wanted to ask.

„Okay. Do you want to be in the bedroom for it or do you need the complete floor? I’ll make sure that no one…“

„I would like you to bring me down.“ Clint interrupted Bucky and swallowed, still not moving from his position.

„Stand up.“

Clint stood up as fast as he could, hands clasped behind his back, still looking down but standing at full height, realizing again that Bucky was smaller than him.

„Are you sure, doll? I’d be very happy to get you down, but I will content to provide for you like I‘ve done the last few times.“

„I‘m sure. Please.“ Clint’s response was more confident as he looked up into Bucky‘s eyes, which darkened noticeably.

„Good. I‘ll tell Steve I‘m not available starting tomorrow and going on for a few days. Let me get everything ready for you.“

~*~*~

Bucky made Clint kneel in front of the bedroom door, facing the living room. Naked. Clint didn‘t want to admit it, but that simple act of submission already did more for him than most beatings he got from S.H.I.E.L.D. supplied Doms, before he went to Coulson.

The door behind him opened.

„Come in.“

Bucky sounded… different. A bit harsher. More commanding. Clint hesitated before he turned around, still on his knees, and started crawling into the bedroom. Bucky hadn‘t allowed him to stand up.

„Good boy.“

Clint whimpered and stopped in front of the bed, not knowing what to do next. Bucky sat down on the bed, but Clint could only see his bare feet. He swallowed and bent down, pressing a kiss to each of them.

„Good. It will be easy for the first time. I‘m going to prep you and then I  
will tie you to the bed, having my way with you however I want. You won‘t come, you won‘t beg. You‘re only allowed to ask for more or to say your safe word, thank you and please. Do you understand?“

Clint waited silently and after a few seconds, Bucky chuckled.

„Good boy. Already so good for me and we haven‘t even started. Get up on the bed, on your belly first.“

Clint wasn‘t prepared for there to be cuffs around his wrists as soon as he laid down, wasn‘t prepared to get cuffed to the bed that soon.

„You said…“, Clint started but yelped when he got interrupted by a slap to his ass. It wasn‘t hard and more a warning than anything.

„I didn‘t say you could talk and there weren‘t any words you‘re allowed to say. So shut it.“

Clint nodded and whimpered when he felt his cheeks getting spread apart, moaning when he felt Bucky stroking over his rim carefully. And then suddenly there was something wet licking over and against his entrance.

„Oh f… please more.“ he screamed, tried to press back on Bucky‘s tongue but got held in place. Bucky didn‘t answer, just continued to lick him open, sometimes sucking on his rim, sometimes pushing his tongue inside until Clint felt as if he was gaping wide open, all while keeping Clint from rutting into the mattress with an impressive display of strength .

„Such a nice view. I’ll start with your back.“

„Yes, Sir, thank you.“ Clint slurred. Bucky chuckled. Clint heard a bottle lid being opened and was confused, because Bucky had already prepared him. 

Something hit his shoulder blades and trickled down a bit. Something warm and a thin, much thinner than most lubes. Bucky started to knead the oil into Clint‘s skin with strong hands and he was gone almost immediately, moaning and whimpering, letting out a few hoarse screams whenever Bucky‘s hands loosened a knot. He slowly started to rut into the mattress again. He couldn‘t help himself; it felt so nice. And Bucky didn‘t say anything, so it must be allowed, right?

Bucky‘s hands traveled down from Clint‘s shoulders to his back and ass, kneading his thighs and calves, even his feet, before inching back up again and starting on his arms. 

Clint felt himself slowly slipping, his mind calming down.Then his wrists suddenly were free.

„You‘re doing great, doll. Can you flip onto your back for me?“

Clint tried to nod, tried to answer, but his brain couldn‘t do anything. He barely managed to turn over. Bucky cuffed him to the bed again and that was good, now he didn‘t need to do anything anymore.

Bucky started to massage his front, starting with his biceps and then lower, kneading his chest and his sides and his stomach before inchingdown the other side of his thighs and legs again, completely ignoring Clint‘s hard cock.

It didn‘t matter. It only mattered when Bucky wanted it to matter.

Then there were lips on his own and he tried to kiss back but only managed to open his mouth, moaning when he tasted Bucky.

„So beautiful, doll. And everything for me, just mine to see. I’m gonnajerk us off now and you‘re allowed to come whenever you want to, but I’ll keep going until I‘m finished, okay?“

Clint nodded.

„Y‘s, Sir. Th‘nk you.“

He opened his mouth in a silent scream when Bucky pressed his own cock against him, took them both in his hand before starting to stroke them, slowly first then building speed until Clint felt his hips jerking, heard Bucky groaning. He felt something sticky on his stomach. Bucky leaned his forehead against Clint‘s before he pushed two fingers through their combined mess and held them up for Clint to lick clean, repeating the action until there was nothing left. Only then did he release Clint, leaving the cuffs on.

Warm arms embraced him, pulled him close. Everything smelled like Bucky and he never wanted to leave again, not the bed or Bucky‘s arms or the fuzzy place his head went to.

„My good sub, such a good sub, you were perfect. My perfect sub.“ Bucky whispered, over and over again while he petted Clint as hefell asleep.

~*~*~

Two days later Clint locked his bracelet in front of Bucky and gave him the key, pretending not to see the tears shining in his Dom‘s eyes when he kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
